


Boom, baby boom

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Explosions, Fluff, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: It's another night blowing shit up for Wrench, except this time he's dragging a reluctant hipster to blow some shit up with him."I think we should've done some coding-""-and I think you should shut the fuck up, it's gonna be awesome M! We can teach Wrench Jr how we go boom!"





	

It's another night blowing shit up for Wrench, except this time he's dragging a reluctant hipster to blow some shit up with him.

"I think we should've done some coding-"

"-and I think you should shut the fuck up, it's gonna be awesome M! We can teach Wrench Jr how we go boom!" The anarchist seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet as he regarded the frowning hipster; shivering from the cold night air. He'd also brought Wrench Jr along in the back of a borrowed truck, the little guy was screaming his nonsense to the major nothingness that was the middle of  _butt-fuck-nowhere._

"Alright man  _chill"_  Marcus sighs though he doesn't mind really, he watches fondly as Wrench practically skips off  to set the explosives, leaving Marcus to listen to Wrench Jr spout random phrases. Marcus had been wanting to look through some video cameras at the rumors of someone trying to find Dedsec members ID's when Wrench grabbed his elbow and shuffled them both to the truck that was waiting outside, Marcus had questioned the punk a few times only getting a " _it's a surprise M~"_ which he didn't question. 

It took a few minuets but eventually the punk came back from setting the charges on a few old cars that were left out here. His mask displayed two '^ ^' symbols before he hopped onto the bonnet of the truck with Marcus. "That enough charges?" He didn't doubt Wrench but it was always fun to see how the dramatic punk would react.

"Who the  _fuck_ do you take me for? Of course there's more than enough!" Ah, he got a reaction from the anarchist, his mask briefly changed to a ' X X' as he brought a device from his hood pocket, probably the remote.

Marcus held up his hands in mock surrender as he smirked, watching Wrench look at him for permission to blow the cars up before making a " _hmph"_ noise and smacking him in the arm as he set the explosives off.

First was one of the cars doors to come flying off, landing a few feet away from their truck as more cars started to blow. Just as it seemed that there was no more explosives the cars all burst into flames as the engines blew up, it sent one rolling away on its side as the other two cars promptly flew into the air with a brutal  **thunk!**

Wrench was the first to jump off the bonnet, clapping his hands as he cheered. "Boom, baby boom! ya see that M?" 

Marcus smiled as he nodded, sliding off the bonnet to walk over to the anarchist and wrap his arms around him. "yeah, it was amazing, Wrench"

A moment passed before Wrench cast a glance at Wrench Jr.

"Junior  _off_ "

**Author's Note:**

> My second work on the go! i just feel deprived of the fluff between these two.
> 
> also swearing. Did i mention swearing?
> 
> i hope you all like it! i am actually a little proud of this...also i promise not to bombard you guys with these if i can help it.


End file.
